


To Carry On

by RomanoffOrcrist



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Other, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6878506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanoffOrcrist/pseuds/RomanoffOrcrist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After chasing down Bolg and learning of the Orc army, Legolas returns to Lake-town to find it completely decimated by Smaug, and he cannot find Tauriel anywhere...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Legolas arrived on the shores where the survivors of Esgaroth had come to. He searched for Tauriel among them. He could not see her flaming hair amidst them. He looked to the waters of the Lake, hoping to see her rowing in on a boat along with all the others, but did not see her. Legolas wondered for an awful moment if she survived. But then he shook it away, determining to find her. He asked a few choice people if they had seen an Elf with red hair, and they all said no. Legolas took a boat and rowed to the wreckage of Lake-Town. There were many people digging through the rubble and others sat mourning their losses when they found them. Legolas noticed Bain, the boy whose house had been attacked by Orcs. He was with a man and they were searching through the rubble too.   
Legolas approached him, "How long did the Elf maiden stay?"  
"She was with my sisters and the Dwarves when the dragon attacked, she was rowing them out," Bain responded.  
"Why were you not with them?" Legolas asked, confused.  
"I was taking the Black Arrow to Da," he answered.  
Legolas looked at the man, whose name was Bard, "Black Arrow? So you killed the dragon?"  
Bard nodded humbly.   
"That is no easy feat," Legolas complimented.  
He then processed the situation, "Did they make it out?" Legolas asked, hoping the answered he knew to be true was wrong.  
"We have not found them, we are still looking," Bard answered with stricken eyes.  
Legolas heart dropped. Tauriel was dead! But he was not going to give up until he found her. But hope was dangerous so he set out to find her body. He nodded to the father and son, and started raking through the debris for a sign of Tauriel. He could not quite accept she was dead. He didn't think she ever could until he found proof. He searched for an hour before noticing a glint among the ashes. He crouched down and lifted it up. It was mangled from the dragon's fire, but it was definitely Tauriel's dagger. He dug around and found her other blade. She was dead. This was all that was left of her. He just sat there, like a statue.  
Bain noticed this and pulled Bard over to his proximity. Legolas looked up when they approached and held up the knives, "They're dead. I'm sorry." Bard and Bain started frantically searching for a piece of proof of the girls. They gave up, being met with only ashes and bones. They joined the countless others mourning the loss of their loved ones.

Legolas wanted to leave, he wanted to mourn alone, but he was sitting by Tauriel's ashes, the last piece of her. If he left she would be gone forever. Bard and his son sat nearby mourning, as the sisters had been in the boat with Tauriel. Bain was sobbing uncontrollably and hyperventilating, while Bard was holding his son, just staring at the scorched remains of his daughters paralyzed by pain, grief, and shock.  
A long time later Feren, a member of the Elvish guard, approached the Legolas.   
"My Lord..." Feren began in elvish, but then noticed the prince's position, "My Lord?"  
It was silent a moment before Legolas responded in Elvish, "Tauriel is dead," He turned towards Feren, "Scorched by the flame of the dragon those Dwarves awoke!!" Legolas shouted, "Because of their selfish greed for treasure!! They do not care about the lives of others!" Legolas rose and faced Feren, "All the terrible stories of Dwarves are true! I was always skeptical to believe such horrid creatures exist, but I was wrong, they do. Don't let anyone tell you any different!" Legolas turned and looked down at Tauriel's ashes.  
"I am sorry my lord. Is there anything I can do?" Feren asked.  
Legolas thought a moment, then handed him one of the blades, "Tell my father."  
Feren nodded, "He wishes for you to return to him...immediately."  
"I will come," Legolas responded, then crouched down by Tauriel's remains. Feren rode off to give the news to Thranduil.

Feren approached Thranduil. "My Lord," he bowed down, "Lord Legolas desired that you were informed that Tauriel died by the flame of the dragon from Erebor. Lake-town is completely destroyed," Feren handed Thranduil Tauriel's dagger.  
"Where is he?" Thranduil demanded.  
"He was still at the remains. He promised he was returning," Feren answered.  
"I'm sure he is devastated," Thranduil said more to himself than to Feren, "How did he survive when she did not?" Thranduil asked.  
"I do not know my Lord, I did not ask," Feren replied.  
"Tauriel's fate was her own fault-" Feren was surprised by Thranduil's outburst, "-she defied my orders and abandoned her post to follow the Dwarves, pulling my son with her!" Thranduil hit his fist on the throne, "He could have died too," Thranduil whispered to himself, then turned to Feren, "The dragon is dead?"  
"Yes my lord."  
"The people of Esgaroth will need food. Arrange for several carts of food to be sent."  
"Yes my lord."  
As Feren was leaving Legolas stormed into the room. He bowed before the throne. Thranduil had stood up at Legolas's entrance and was walking towards him, "My son!"  
"Father!..." Legolas begun anguished, then dove right in, "It's those dwarves fault!"  
"I know," Thranduil assured. Legolas paced angrily.  
"I am preparing to march to Erebor to reclaim my jewels," Thranduil informed Legolas. Legolas stopped in front of Thranduil, his eyes reflected the deep anguish and hatred in his heart. On his mouth flashed a smirk, for the revenge yet to be had on the Dwarves. Then his entire face was engulfed in sadness.   
"My son," Thranduil timidly stepped towards Legolas, with his arms out to embrace him. Legolas made no move to retreat, so Thranduil wrapped his arms around Legolas. Legolas gave into his emotions and wept on Thranduil's shoulder. Thranduil felt like he was dying inside seeing Legolas this upset. He held his son close, wishing he could protect Legolas from all the pain. Legolas suddenly pulled away.   
"I'm sorry-" Legolas sounded embarrassed.  
"No Legolas, it's alright," Thranduil caught Legolas's arm and pulled him close to him. Legolas was frantically wiping off all the tears and trying to regain his composure.  
Thranduil reached up and moved a strand of hair out of Legolas's face, "Legolas, allow yourself to grieve. If you do not, it will destroy you."  
Legolas changed the subject, "How soon do we leave?"  
Thranduil raised his eyebrow in question.   
"I'm going with you to Erebor."


	2. Chapter 2

The Elf army was a grand sight approaching Erebor. Thranduil was mounted on his majestic elk and Legolas rode beside him on a horse. His eyes gleamed with hate and a desire for revenge. The Dwarves stood atop a massive wall they had just constructed that night.   
"King Thorin!" Thranduil hailed almost mockingly.  
"What business does an Elf have with a Dwarf...business that requires an entire army?" Thorin shouted down to him.  
"I am here to take what is rightfully mine, either by your choice or by force, you choose," Thranduil told him.  
"And what is rightfully yours?" Thorin asked mockingly.  
"You know," Thranduil replied smugly, "we've spoken of this before. I want the gems that were stolen from me. As well as enough gold to compensate for the loss of one of mine by the fires your dragon-" Thorin rolled his eyes, "-bestowed on Esgaroth." Thranduil demanded. "And I also understand that you owe the people of Lake-Town money, even more so that their town was destroyed and many killed because of the wrath you unleashed, I will take theirs also and deliver it to them."  
"I will never give you the people of Lake-Town's money! If they want it they can get it themselves!" Thorin exclaimed.  
"Very well," Thranduil agreed, "My gems and a chest of gold." Thorin was about to refuse when Balin came up and advised that Thorin agree, as the Dwarves were quite severely outmatched and they did not need the gems with all the other gold they had. Reluctantly Thorin nodded then turned to Thranduil and shouted down to him, "The gems and nothing else!"  
Thranduil rolled his eyes, "My captain died saving your nephew, I deserve some thanks for that."  
"You are not her! And she didn't succeed!" Thorin shouted bitterly. Thorin told Ori and Dori to go get the gems.  
"I will send some of mine in to get it," Thranduil shouted up to Thorin having heard the exchange.  
"You don't trust me?" Thorin mocked.  
"No, I do not," Thranduil replied frankly.   
"You may send in one," Thorin offered.  
Thranduil turned to Legolas and nodded. Legolas jumped off his horse and walked towards the mountain. He easily scaled the wall and leapt onto the ledge.   
"Take me to the gems," Legolas demanded coldly. Thorin motioned for Dwalin to follow him and he led the way to the ingurgitating endless caverns of gold. Thorin lead the Elf to the area where the starlight-gems were. They were scattered about on a table an amongst the gold.   
"Dig away elf!" Thorin jeered. Legolas ignored the taunts and walked over to the gems. There was a chest of gold on the table by some of the gems and Legolas immediately dumped it out on the heap of gold. Right as he did that Thorin displaced some gold and caused a gold avalanche. Despite all the noise Legolas heard Throin pull out his sword. Legolas instantly drew Orcrist and spun to face the Dwarf. Thorin attacked Legolas, who deflected the blow and kicked Thorin back. He fell into the gold and slid down a bit a ways in it. Legolas on the other hand, never sunk in to the gold and ran on top. Dwalin was following. Legolas swung at Thorin, but the Dwarf kicked at the Elf's legs so he jumped back to avoid it. Unintentionally Orcrist swung and knocked Thorin's sword out of his hand while Legolas retracted. Legolas rose his sword to strike when Dwalin came barreling down the mountain of gold. Legolas easily deflected the Dwarf's axe as he came flying over Thorin towards him. Legolas pushed Dwalin's weapon away and the Dwarf's momentum carried him further down the gold. He tried to climb the ever deepening mountain of gold. Legolas turned back to Thorin who had risen but not retrieved his sword. Instead he held a strange golden object. Legolas attacked Thorin who raised the object as a shield. Thorin pushed the Elf back, and Legolas did a backflip, then dashed back up the gold. Thorin pulled something out of the pile and an avalanche of gold assaulted the Elf, pushing him down. Defying the motion, Legolas ran up the downwards deluge of treasure. Thorin awaited him at the top. He had since retrieved his sword and thrust a stab at the Elf, who dodged it then stabbed at Thorin. Dwalin was approaching behind Legolas and unknowing that the Elf could hear him, Dwalin was surprised when the Elf flew a backwards kick at him in the gut, sending him careening into endless gold piles. Legolas spun out of the kick and faced Thorin. He swung his sword gracefully at the Dwarf, aiming to strike, but Thorin deflected every blow. Thorin moved on the offensive and sent Legolas moving backwards to dodge the blows he inflicted. Instantaneously they both swung a power strike, their swords clashing in the middle. They held their swords against each other, straining to get the advantage. Legolas stared daggers at the Dwarf, wanting more than anything to kill him and avenge Tauriel. Thorin face wore a sick grin, and his eyes reflected a madness driven from the gold, and his intense desire to protect it. Thorin suddenly pushed the Elf away, but Legolas, expecting the blow, moved towards Thorin, whose momentum was carrying him forward, and kicked him in the face, causing the sword to drop out of his hand, and sending him backwards. Legolas pointed the tip of Orcrist at Thorin's throat.


	3. Chapter 3

Legolas stood on the Dwarf's leg and hand with his other foot. He held the sword at the Dwarf's neck, ready to dive it in and end Thorin's life. Thorin watched as the crazed, hateful look in the Elf's eyes was suddenly replaced with a look of immense sadness. Tears formed in his eyes. Anger was added to the mix as he said, "Is this worth it?" Legolas gestured behind him, "is all this gold truly worth the lives lost? Not just lives, but you're own relatives and followers!" Legolas shouted. "The Elf I loved," he choked, "died because of the dragon you awakened!!! She died saving your nephew!! Does that mean nothing to you?! She was helping and that's how you repay her? That's how you repay all the people of Lake-town?! They helped you, and you brought upon them only ruin and death!" Legolas pulled the sword away from Thorin's throat. Thorin's reaction did not indicate that Legolas was even speaking. "I hope you realize how many innocent lives you handed to that dragon for your greed! For all this gold that you could not possibly ever need! I hope you see the monster you are! You are worse than the dragon himself! I hope your conscious eats away at you, regretting and feeling guilty for everything you did. Maybe then nobody will make the same mistake you did," the anger had long left Legolas's expression and the sadness now haunted his eyes. Legolas was not threatening Thorin so Dwalin had not interveined. He had choked up when the Elf mentioned Kili and the others, although not by name. Nobody had seen or heard anything of them, but did not want to assume them dead so they had not. So Smaug had killed Fili, Kili, Bofur, and Oin! Dwalin mourned for them while he had listened to Legolas's monologue to Thorin. Legolas drug himself back to where the gems sat. Thorin rose from the gold as if nothing had ever happened, as if his nephews and two faithful companions had not been confirmed dead, as if and Elf had not just told him that he was worse than a dragon. Legolas forced himself to fill the chest with the gems. Thorin climbed up the golden slope to where Legolas was knelt over the piles of gems, placing them in the chest, and he raised his sword to strike. Legolas whipped out his sword and deflected the attack at the last second. "Leave me alone and I will not speak a word of it to the King. He will not be happy to hear you dishonored your agreement!" Legolas hissed.  
"I do not care if the elfking is unhappy," Thorin retorted.  
"Thorin!" Dwalin called to him as he approached, then said in dwarvish, "We should let the Elf go, they do have an army outside waiting his return."  
Thorin growled then stomped away. "You'd better hurry if you want to get out!" Dwalin threatened. Legolas fished through the gold with his hands, and plucked out a few stray gems. He then slowly closed the chest and rose to his feet. He nodded for the Dwarf to lead the way. Dwalin took him out of the golden sea, through the corridors and back to the wall. All the Dwarves watched the Elf has he climbed the makeshift stairs Thorin had had made that morning, up to the wall where he leapt over the side, never making eye contact with anyone. The Dwarves peered over the edge as they watched the Elf land gracefully from the very high jump. Thranduil noticed his son was without his usual confident stride, he instead took slow conscious steps, his shoulders drooped and his head hung down. This was only noticed by Thranduil and any Elves that knew Legolas well. He came beside Thranduil's elk and handed him the starlight-gems. Once Thranduil took the chest, Legolas dashed to his horse and mounted. Thranduil made a gesture for the his army to withdraw. "Where is the King Under the Mountain?" Thranduil mocked to the Dwarves at the wall.  
"I will speak for the King," Balin answered.  
Thranduil smirked slightly, "Tell him I am grateful for his...cooperation," Thranduil added a slightly sarcastic tone to the last word.  
"I will." Balin assured ignoring the Elvenking's jab. Thranduil turned his elk to follow his army back to Mirkwood.

Legolas had galloped away on his horse the second Thranduil had given the gesture to leave. He rode through the forests of Mirkwood to the Kingdom. "Prince Legolas!" The stable guard greeting with surprise when Legolas rode in with his horse. Legolas slid off the horse and walked out, leaving it in the stable Elf's care. Legolas fled to his room. Once inside he sunk down on the edge of his bed. He buried his face in his hands. Tauriel was dead! Scorched to ashes! Legolas lay back on his side on the bed and curled his legs towards him. He pulled out Tauriel's mangled dagger and traced over the deformed areas with his finger. One of the reasons behind Legolas's uncontrollable grief was he blamed himself. He had tried laying blame on all others responsible to lift it from himself, but it could not be denied; he never should have left her in Lake-town! Legolas angrily threw the dagger into the wall by the door. He should not have left her in Lake-Town! He should not chased after the Gundabad Orc! He should have insisted she come! Legolas replayed it over and over in his mind, regretting almost his every action. He laid for almost an hour reveling in his depressing thoughts when Thranduil came in. The Elvenking was slightly startled by the dagger near the door, but then saw his son's forlorn position and rushed to him. He sat on the edge of the bed next to his son. "I wanted to kill him," Legolas blurted, uncovering his hands from his face.  
"That is understandable..." Thranduil consoled.  
"I though that killing him would somehow bring her back in my mind," Legolas interrupted looking up at his father, "But I realized that his death will not bring her back nor avenger her; nothing will," Legolas choked on a sob.  
"That was very noble of you. Most would have made the call then realized and regretted their actions, or seek out more blood, because it wasn't enough. You did well my son," Thranduil hesitated a moment before adding, "Tauriel would have be proud of you."  
Legolas scoffed then covered his face with his arm, "I doubt it; I failed her."  
"No you did not-"  
"Yes I did!" Legolas shot up, "I left her in Lake-town! I left her to die!" Legolas's last words rung in the air.  
"No Legolas, its not your fault.-" Legolas had laid his head back down on the bed "-She was just as capable of leaving as you," Thranduil soothed, stroking Legolas hair. Legolas's body shook from a sob, "I should not have left her!" Thranduil attempted to soothe his son. Eventually Legolas drifted off to sleep, while his father stroked his hair, his thoughts filled with the last moments in Lake-Town; his last moments with Tauriel, but he had not known.  
Smoke filled the air. Flames could be heard leaping and a faint glow could be seen through the smoke. A roar like a hurricane swirled around. A strong downdraft stoked the flames. Tauriel was in there! He had to get to her! He could not move. Fire flew and enveloped everything into flame.   
Legolas sat up with a start. "Legolas?" Thranduil asked, concerned. Legolas rested his elbows on his knees and buried his face his hands. "Legolas?" Thranduil asked again, placing his hand on his son's shoulder. Legolas shook his head, "I just had a dream."  
"About what?" Thranduil prodded. Legolas sighed, "It was about Tauriel...and...and the fire."  
"I'm sorry," Thranduil did not realize that it was painful for Legolas to rememeber the dream, but he wanted to know what was tormenting his son. There was a knock on the door. Thranduil rose and opened the door to Feren, "My lord, Orcs have engaged a Dwarf army at Erebor!"   
"Where did the Orcs come from?" Thranduil demanded.   
"There was an army near Esgaroth," Legolas spoke up. "Gandalf the Grey approached us,  
when we were delivering the supplies to Lake-Town. He was adamant that we do whatever we can to keep the Orcs from winning Erebor, that it could lead to the destruction of all lands," Feren reported.  
Thranduil rolled his eyes, "Wizards, always so melodramatic," he flipped his hand languidly, "But still, any victory of evil is harmful. Send the archers to the ridge," Thranduil ordered Feren, who immediately left to carry it out. Legolas stood up and started to leave. "Legolas, where are you going?" Legolas stopped, "To join them."


	4. Chapter 4

Despite Thranduil's objections, Legolas joined the other Elven archers on the ridge overlooking the Erebor and Dale. He began shooting at the Orcs down below. He brought with him four extra quivers full of arrows. In a fury he emptied two quivers full into the orcs. His shots where deadly accurate and he reloaded rapidly. Legolas longed to be closer, to fight the Orcs with his hands instead of releasing the bowstring at watching them die. He forced himself to empty his last extra quiver before sliding down the ridge. "Prince Legolas!" He heard several Elves call out. He ignored them and pushed towards the battle field. He flipped out his daggers and began madly barraging an Orc near him. He still fought with his usual gracefulness, but there was an added fury to his strikes. He sliced and slit one Orc after another, completely unaware of his surroundings. He could tell when an Orc was near him though.  
Legolas jump-kicked an Orc in the chest then sliced through his heart. Legolas then looked around for another Orc to kill. The battlefield was looking quite empty except for the dead. There were some stray orcs that were being killed. The Eagles were there, flying around and killing Orcs; Legolas had not noticed them come. But the battle was mostly over; it was won. Legolas was full of adrenaline and was shaking from the sudden withdrawal of action. He was still seething with anger that had yet to be fully released. He had tried to take it out on the Orcs but it had not worked. Legolas suddenly realized nothing would work. He would be stuck with this anger and pain forever and nothing could change that. He collapsed to his knees in anguish. Tauriel! Why did she have to die? He had lived for over two thousand years before he had met her, but in the six hundred years he had known her there was no going back. Nothing could replace the time spent and friendship between them. He felt more than friendship towards her. He had loved her but had not told her.  
There was suddenly a loud horn blown from Erebor. Legolas looked up and so did all the others on the field. Thorin stood atop the wall at the gates of Erebor. He held up a great glowing stone. "I have come from far over Middle Earth, and I have retaken my people's land, my grandfather's kingdom. I have come from the Blue Mountains and reclaimed the gold and slain the great dragon Smaug! -"  
"Do not take credit for something you had no part in!" Legolas interrupted shouting up at Thorin, "You did not kill the dragon, the Lake-Town man did! He deserves the credit, not you who awakened the beast!"  
Thorin laughed wickedly, "You know nothing elf prince," he drew out the last word mockingly, "You are blinded by your grief!" he jabbed.  
Legolas gripped his bow tightly, tempted to send an arrow through the Dwarf's heart. "And you are not!" Legolas returned, "You obviously never cared about your nephews or any who have pledged their service to you! All you care about is you mountain of gold!" Legolas jabbed.  
"Silence!" Thorin barked, "I have dealt with you elvish slime for long enough!" He held up the Arkenstone, "This is the King's Jewel, it was my Grandfather Thror's, now it is mine! I will now restore Erebor to its former glory! Any who resist my rule will pay dearly," Thorin looked directly at Legolas with his last sentence Legolas glared defiantly at him. "I am the King Under the Mountain!" Thorin proclaimed. All the Dwarves began cheering. Gandalf approached beside Legolas. "Thorin! I thought I'd heard the Dragon's voice come from over here, I thought he was dead," Gandalf exaggerated purposefully.  
"Indeed he is! The dragon is slain and the Mountain is free of his foulness!"  
"Yes I know," Gandalf grumbled, "But I see the sickness has been passed on to you. Soon you will sprout wings and breath fire!"

Legolas left as Gandalf started arguing with Thorin and returned home.  
The army was entering the Woodland Realm when he arrived. He walked in among them and weaved his way through the crowd. He was almost clear when he heard, "Legolas!" His father's unmistakable strong voice. Legolas sighed then turned to face him. "Are you alright?" Thranduil asked with concern as he hugged his son. Legolas was surprised by this display for affection. "I an uninjured," Legolas answered.  
"I am sorry my son. It will be alright I promise," Thranduil vowed.  
In the back of his mind Legolas thought, 'Don't make promises you can't keep'.  
Thranduil took Legolas back to his room. Once he was alone, Legolas slumped against the wall and buried his hands in his face. No, it would not be alright. It would never be alright. Tauriel was dead! Nothing would be alright without Tauriel.  
Legolas slipped into depression from grief. He refused to leave his room and did not take care of himself. Thranduil let him be for a bit, sending food and water up to his room, but Legolas never touched it.  
Thranduil finally told Legolas he needed to eat and drink. He did not.  
Thranduil then pushed Legolas to return to the patrols hoping it would motivate him to care for himself, but he did not.  
After a few days of Legolas going on patrol and yet to take care of himself, Thranduil decided to address the issue, "Legolas, you can't go on patrol in that state. You're a hinderance to the others."  
"I won't go then," Legolas grumbled.  
"And what of your duty to the kingdom?" Thranduil asked, in attempt to guilt him. Legolas said nothing. "Legolas I know you're grieving. But do you think you're the only one?" Thranduil demanded. When Legolas did not respond Thranduil continued. "Many lives were lost in the battle," Thranduil paused a moment, aggravated by Legolas's selfishness, he added, "How do you think I felt when your mother died?!?!" Legolas expression changed. "I did not lock myself in my quarters and abuse myself in my grief of her death, I could not. I was the King, I had a duty to withhold. But most importantly I was a father, I had to be there for you," Thranduil explained, "Legolas, she was my wife! I felt as though my whole world died with her. But I had you, so I had to continue on. And I did, and we're both stronger now."  
Legolas looked shameful, "I'm sorry," He whispered.  
Thranduil crouched down beside his son a placed a hand on his shoulder, "Don't be sorry my son, but allow your feeling to motivate you to change, to live on as you had before." Legolas nodded.  
Slowly, Legolas began recovering. Eventually, his life returned to the way it was before - on the outside. Inside he though of Tauriel often, an missed her companionship. Some days were worse than others and he would sit in a corner in his room at night and grieve. Thranduil did more things with his son. They even occasionally engaged in a competitive duel, which Thranduil always won. "You are getting better each time," Thranduil complimented after their duel on day.  
"But you still win," Legolas replied with mock discouragement.  
"Legolas, are you happy with your life here?" Thranduil asked.  
"What do you mean?" Legolas asked confused.  
"Are you content here, going on patrols and partaking in various tasks, or do you seek something more?" Thranduil defined.  
"I don't know..." Legolas was unsure.  
"If you want to go traveling sometime, I have task for you."  
"I will do it if you want me to."  
"No," Thranduil assured, "It is for you, only if you want to."  
"What?" Legolas asked curiously.  
"There is a young ranger in the North. You should meet him. His father was a good man, he might grow to be a great one," Thranduil explained.  
Ranger? In the North? All the rangers were Men. His father wanted him to meet a man? That was very unlike him. "What is his name?" Legolas asked.  
"He is known in the wild as Strider, his true name you must discover for yourself."


	5. Chapter 5

Legolas thought often of this ranger Strider his father had told him about. One day he decided to go find him. "Make sure you have plenty of arrows. And you are taking your horse - no objections! Take the High Pass through the Misty Mountains..." Thranduil gave many instructions and Legolas tried to assure his father he would be fine.  
He journeyed via the route his father had insisted on and stopped in Rivendell on the way. Strider happened to be there, thus ending Legolas search. He stayed in the valley, and he became friends with the ranger, whose real name was Aragorn, and Elrond's twin sons. They could all tell that there was hurt in the Elf prince, buy he never told them about Tauriel until he became quite comfortable with him.  
He returned to Mirkwood, but visited Imladris frequently to see his friends. Legolas grew very close to the three of them, especially Aragorn. Aragorn was always there to lend an ear or a shoulder when Legolas grieved for Tauriel. In turn Legolas was there for Aragorn when he needed to talk about his heritage, for he was heir to the throne of Gondor, a descendant of Isildur, who had become subject to the power of Ring. This bothered Aragorn for he feared it would be his fate as well, and he truly had no desire to claim the throne of Men when the time came. They were always there for each other and became extremely close. So when sixty years later, Aragorn volunteered to protect the Ring-bearer on the quest to destroy the Ring of Power, Legolas did not hesitate to go as well. There were nine of them in total on the quest. The Fellowship, as they were called consisted of Mithrandir -the gray wizard, Aragorn, Legolas, A Man from Gondor -Boromir, four Hobbits, one of which carried the great ring, and a Dwarf.  
For Legolas, traveling with a Dwarf resurfaced pains from Tauriel's death and hate towards their race. He avoided the Dwarf like the plague as they walked. The journey was uneventful until they reached the pass of Caradhras where a dark wizard created a great storm. Upon Gimli, the Dwarf's suggestion they traveled through the Mines of Moria as they could no longer travel on the mountain. Legolas was bothered by this arrangement and Aragorn noticed and tried to comfort Legolas. They entered the Mines and were met with Orcs after a certain Hobbit made too much noise. They were quite outmatched but the Orcs suddenly fled and Gandalf revealed there was Balrog. He told them all to run, and Legolas did not have to be told twice. They ran to the Endless Stairs. These stairs stood alone with no wall or ledge. There was a gap from decay in them at one point and most of the Fellowship were able to jump across before the old stairs shifted too far apart. The Ring-bearer, Aragorn, and Gimli were left on the other side. Gimli jumped over the gap between the stairs and landed on the other side. His landing was unbalanced and he started tipping backwards. Legolas reached out reactively and grabbed the Dwarf's beard to keep him from falling. "Not the beard!" Gimli shouted before the Elf yanked him away from the edge. Legolas stood back and stared as his hands as though he had touched fire. Aragorn had to shout to him to snap him out of his detachment. Aragorn and the Ring-bearer made it safely over. The Fellowship fled the Mines of Moria, save Gandalf, who fell with the horrid Balrog. They lamented his loss and sacrifice but continued onwards and arrived in the Golden wood where they were taken into Lothlorien to speak with Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. Then next morning she bestowed gifts upon them. Legolas loaded the boats she had given them with their supplies and helped the Hobbits into them. Legolas could tell Aragorn did not want Boromir to take the boat holding the Ring-bearer and that he was intending to so himself, but Legolas dashed into that boat before Aragorn could make a move towards it. Aragorn frowned at his friend's confusing action. He had most desired to watch over the Ring-Bearer because he did not trust Boromir's pull to the ring, and while he did trust Legolas with his life, he worried about his state of mind due to his behavior of late. Aragorn rowed the boat Gimli sat in. Once they had all set out and Legolas's boat was a bit away, Gimli whispered, "What's up with the Elf?" It was a loud whisper, being that it came from Gimli's booming voice. And Legolas was an Elf and could hear extremely well, so Aragorn allowed his boat to fall back before he spoke. "What do you mean?" Aragorn whispered.  
"I am familiar with the animosity of Elves against the Dwarves, but this one's different. He's...." Gimli could not find the right words, "He treats me like I'm a Balrog or something!"  
Aragorn nodded in understanding, "Legolas has been through a lot. He his almost three thousand years old. His home was once very beautiful, but has been infected from the darkness of evil lands - its has been that way for a thousand years or so. I'm sure you know of Lake-Town's destruction by Smaug?"  
Gimli nodded, "What does this have to do with me?"  
"I'm getting there!" Aragorn replied, slightly exasperated, "The Elf he loved died by Smaug's fires in Lake-Town; Legolas blames the Dwarves, because they awakened it."  
"We lost our kin too!" Gimli interjected.  
"I know," Aragorn acknowledged, "But the Elf maiden was in Lake-Town because she was infatuated with one of the Dwarves. So Legolas blames the Dwarves because of they awoke the dragon, and Tauriel was in Lake-Town because of one of them. Now I'm not saying Legolas's feelings are right, I'm just explaining them."  
"Are you saying he blames all the Dwarves? If any are at fault it would fall solely to Thorin," Gimli objected.  
"The truth is, Legolas truly blames himself. The guilt consumes him, so he passes the blame on to others to help cope. He does not actually blame the Dwarves, he just subconsciously tries to convince himself he does," Aragorn explained.  
"That doesn't quite make sense. So he hates me because he believes I had some part in his lover's death?" Gimli summarized.  
"Not in such simple words. He does not actually believe you or most of the other dwarves had anything to do with it, but he passes on his feelings of her death onto others," Aragorn reiterated.  
"I think I understand, but it does not make sense," Gimli paused, "He still grieves after all these years?"  
"Aye," Aragorn nodded, "Her death was tragic and remains in his mind. Whether or not he actually loved her as much as he thought is unknown."  
"How do you know all this?" Gimli inquired.  
"He has opened his heart to me countless times," Aragorn replied flatly although Gimli could hear the distress in his voice at thinking back on what he had spoken of. Gimli resolved to treat the Elf better if not nicely from then on. His attempts did not go unnoticed.

Boromir had been slain by Uruk-hai and two of the Hobbits were captured. The Ring-bearer and the other Hobbit continued on towards Mount Doom while the attack was going on. Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli were tracking the two of the Hobbits that had been captured when Legolas asked Aragorn, "What is with the Dwarf?"  
"What do you mean?" Aragorn rolled his eyes, at the deja vu feeling of the conversation.  
"He treats me differently then before. And strangely at that," Legolas elaborated.  
"You don't like being treated like a person or an equal instead of a foe?" Aragorn teased flatly.  
"It is strange," Legolas explained.  
"Gimli has a heart, not for gold. He is very kind," Aragorn paused then added, "Do not put upon him something he did not do."

Legolas was able to overcome his detest of Dwarves. By the end of the journey with the defeat of Sauron, and through the battles against his evil forces, Legolas and Gimli acquired an unlikely friendship.  
In the peace following the death of Sauron Aragorn said to Legolas, "Tauriel would be happy. She would have wanted you to carry on." And for the first time Legolas agreed.  
Tauriel always remained a part of him, but in memory. He still missed her, but rarely did he lapse into despair at her loss, instead he remembered her fondly and told stories of her to Aragorn and Gimli, thus she lived on.


End file.
